


Side Effects

by Wayfarer_Rye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Multi-verse has been proven in Marvel lore and Voltron Lore.Reincarnation as well.





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me, if it good or not.
> 
> Found this on my computer. 
> 
> Will tag more later.

They blinked awake to the sound of metal exploding and soldiers running and yelling. They began taking stalk of what condition they were. Their arms were above their head and by the numbness have been hanging for a while. They could feel the aches and pain from electrical torture, it leaves a stiffness to the muscles. Their brain was slowly pulling piece back together, but they could almost see the error message about the extra pieces they suddenly had.

Turning the analyzing outwards, it was obvious that whoever [ _Galra, aliens-_ **more** **aliens, seriously-** _yup_ ] had captured them viewed them as a lesser threat than whatever was causing the explosions because there were no guards nor any obvious camera in their cell. They were also only imprisoned by the shackles on their arms.  That would be their mistake. With ease, they pulled the shackles down raining roof dust on their head.

[ _my body shouldn’t be able to do this-_ **I shouldn’t be aware but here we are** ]

They ripped off the shackles and dropped them. When the door opened and a purple humanoid soldier entered with presumably a weapon pointed at them. [ _yes that is a gun-_ **those are Galra-** _yes-_ SILENCE]

They stalked towards the stunned being and easily disarmed the soldier and slammed the soldier into the ground leaving them on conscious. Looking over the gun [ **aces** _we ca **n use this**_ ]. Nodding themselves they began stalking out of the hallway. [ ** _we need to find our gear, it shouldn’t be far-_** UNDERSTOOD ]

They took off towards where their gut seems to be leading them and it wasn’t long before they came upon two sentries guarding the door their instinct was telling them to enter. Easily taking the heads off the robots and ripping the door off. They found they weren’t in an armory but in a hanger of some sort, one that was probably where the explosion originated by the giant mechanical lion head making a hole in the hanger doors. [ ** _Yellow_** ] They were hidden by some destroyed wall so the cautioning took the situation in. Their suit which was torn and red [ ** _it started out white and blue_** ] was being waved around but a robed humanoid [ ** _Haggar_** ] who seem to be crackling to four other humanoids [ ** _Our team._** ] Their weapon **_[Bayard]_** was being cradled by the white and yellow suit one. **_[Hunk]_** There helmet was cradled in the red one’s hands **_[Keith]._** Their teammates were very pale and with horrified looks.

“How does it feel to be too late to save your teammate? He screamed so prettily when I sucked his quintessence out when it became obvious he was going insane and therefore was useless,” Hagger crowed loudly, their team let out pained gasped.

They could feel rage begin to bubble that this **_BITCH_** was hurting his team.

He stepped out into view with his gun cocked at Haggar’s back “Hey doll, next time you kill someone, make sure they stay dead before you go spreading it around. Bad for you image now ain’t it.” He knew he had a slight New Yorker tinge to his voice that wasn’t there before but hopefully it could be waved away as after-effects of torture.

Watching Haggar spin and nearly stubble in shock was something he was going to treasure but not as much as the relived chores of “Lance” his team called out.

“But how you were dead for hours,” Haggar demanded.

“Sorry about that dame but Death and I had tea and decided it just wasn’t my style,” Lance said cockily.

“You are far more interesting then I have given you credit for, Blue Paladin,” Haggar said with a considering tone.

“It happens,” Lance said as he felt Blue approach a ball of relief and worry, “I guess it just too bad I can’t stay to talk.” He took a shot and Haggar jumped out of the way. Lance ran and slid by her shooting in action movie style. Rolling in to stand in front of his team.

“Right, let’s go before Blue decide to just bite through the ship not that it would be a huge loss but I doubt anyone of you want to be spaced. Keith, pass me my helmet please,” Lance said as he started running to Yellow.  Keith robotically throws the helmet Lance’s way. Shoving on the helmet made him realize his hair was to his shoulders now and matted with blood. The rest followed. Lance turned around and began to shoot until he was in Yellow’s mouth and the rest of the team clamber in.

“Until next time, bitch,” Lance called back as the Jaws closed. He could hear the screech Haggar let out as Hunk pinned it away. Lance could feel Blue follow along.

Lance felt the adrenaline drain away as he made his way to Hunk’s seat. Keith caught him under his arms as his legs gave way.

“Hey, Lance, we got you, you're safe now,” Shiro said he helping Keith lower him to the ground.

“I am going to be prudent and say I am sorry about what about to happen,” Lance slurred out.

“What do you mean?” He heard Pidge asking.

“PTSD won’t like the pod and I am passing out now,” Lance muttered out as the last of the blackness overcame him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone that reached this point,
> 
> Tell me your thoughts!
> 
> Whether its the funny imagine it created or just that you liked it, I welcome all comments!
> 
> If you want to rant at me, please find me at https://scatteredwritersramblings.tumblr.com/ or Join my discord (Made 11/18): https://discord.gg/YwVYCnr


End file.
